deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano vs Korra vs Akame
Death battle (Ahsoka Tano VS Korra VS Akame) 3.png Death battle (Ahsoka Tano VS Korra VS Akame) 2.png Death battle (Ahsoka Tano VS Korra VS Akame) 02.png Death battle (Ahsoka Tano VS Korra VS Akame).png Ahsoka Tano vs Korra vs Akame 'is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description ''Star Wars The Clone Wars VS The Legend of Korra VS Akame Ga Kill!! Three Powerful female Main characters from 3 different series, meet accidentally to Death Battle! Among them are Ahsoka Tano, Korra and Akame! Who will win and survive this Battle? Interlude (*Cues: Invader- Jim Johnston * ) Wiz: It's Time! Three Young female Protagonists from 3 different series, fight each other. '''Boomstick: Wow wait a moment, three Chicas, fight each other!? Wiz: Yes, you heard correctly. Boomstick: This is Awesome, I like it! Wiz: Of course females like, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Padawan. Boomstick: Korra, the Avatar from Souther Water Tribe. Wiz: And Akame, the tragic assassin from Night Raid! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And were here to analyze, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ahsoka Tano Korra Akame Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! In the space battle against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the vulture droid shoot on Ahsoka's starfighter. Suddently they hit Ahsoka's starfighter. The damage was to heavily, that hers spaceship was in speed of light in to Earth. Akame grill to many meat for hers meal on the mountain, She saw suddently the crash of Ahsoka's starfighter. She stop hers barbecue and went to the crash site. In the same time Korra recovered with Naga at the pond. Suddently they heard near a lute noise, Whereby Naga ran to direction of lute noise, Korra followed Naga. Ahsoka survived the crash and she got out from hers spaceship. Suddently Naga attacks Ahsoka. Ahsoka defended herself and She attack Naga, but Korra defended with airbender Naga. Then came Akame with a insidious attack on Ahsoka, but she could with Force jump to dodge. Korra wants catch Akame, because she is one of the most wanted. (*Cues: Akame ga Kill! OST - Kinpaku *) FIGHT! Conclusion Trivia What is your Favorite Series ? Star Wars The Clone Wars The Legend of Korra Akame Ga Kill! ''' 'Who would you be rooting for?' Ahsoka Tano Korra Akame ' '''What do you think, Who won this Death battle? Ahsoka Tano Korra Akame ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs Akame Ga Kill!' themed Death Battles Category:'Akame Ga Kill! vs Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:'Avatar vs Star Wars' themed Death Battles‏‎ Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Disney vs Anime Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Alien Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:J0philwin Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years